requiemforkingsmouthfandomcom-20200213-history
Event - Attack on Casford
__NOEDITSECTION__ __NOWYSIWYG__ All information presented on this page is available from public news posts. Intro= __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| TV= __NOEDITSECTION__ These are IC news reports from television stations. - TV Show: 11/16 = __NOEDITSECTION__ 'Conspiratorial Rantings' A rather late-night television special on the Casford FBI raid via the program, 'Conspiracies and Entrapments' has had this to say about the raid proper. At a desk in a somewhat cheesy and poorly done noir-ish setting is a slightly unshaven man in a cheap suit (Fedora or Trilby absent) with a greenscreen behind him. "So. You know the Casford raid and the whole thing about the... What, 'Terrorist group' in quotes that was meeting there? Y'know, developing all kinds of weapons to use against the good ol' U.S. of A? BULLSHIT. Complete malarkey. I swear, anything handed down to the people is taken as the word-of-fuckin'-god nowadays. Big surprise, right?" "So it seems we have our own group of Van Helsing or... What, Simon Belmont wannabes in town? Hunting monsters like some kind of NUTJOB senator's pet project. Oh lookit me I'm killing ZOMBIES and VAMPIRES. Clearly there's a big threat here. But let's not let my, 'Ranting' do all the talking, oh no. Cut to the tape!" The 'Tape' in question shows a cellphone video of a black helicopter supporting a team of SWAT-looking individuals, though they seem a bit too heavily armed and decked out in black if you look closely. Shots are fired, and a few people are thrown out of the windows fairly forcefully perhaps with enough strength to justify a strong, larger man throwing them while screams of anger, or perhaps fear can be heard. Finally, the entire house goes up in a massive conflagration. "So how did we miss that one? I do so wonder. According to the, 'Official story' for what that myth is worth, the explosion was a last-ditch IED effort to bring down the FBI with the terrorist cell. But seriously, what kind of terrorist uses THAT grade of explosive? That's like... Several charges of thermite, C4, hell that's like a... I don't know, military-grade rocket anybody? This is big. This is REALLY big, like Watergate tapes missing portion big. Let's hope a few people don't stay in their pretty little Sunnydale bubbles for long. If we've got monsters in town, or if this is a two-level coverup to quash dissidents? The people NEED to know. Next up, is YOUR phone line being tapped for commercial purposes?" OOC Source: Myka - TV News: 11/16 = __NOEDITSECTION__ 'Channel 4 Exclusive: Terrorists in Kingsmouth?' The theme music playing, the anchors smiling blandly with a kind of mildly reassuring seriousness to their market-testing approved faces, and the camera swoops around the news desk before the lead-in of the night's news begins. "Tonight, on Channel 4 News, we bring you an exclusive news broadcast from reporter on the scene Trisha Tokanowa! Let's go to Trisha out in Casford, Trisha?" Kingsmouth's very own Asian reporter is standing in front of a house in Casford, yellow police line criss-crossing the sidewalk and streets in front of it, blocking the area off as Kingsmouth police and other unmarked vans and vehicles are nearby, people in FBI windbreakers and police wind-breakers confirming. "Thank you Dan. The Unnameable House has stood as a Kingsmouth institution for decades, its morbid history and unique architecture making it a minor local curiosity. Many Kingsmouth families have taken tours through the part of the house open to the public. Tonight, we're being told that in other parts of the house, terror walked the halls. The FBI have raided the Unnameable House and have published an official statement that it was being used as a base of operation for a local "homegrown" terrorist cell with connections in the Middle East. In the raid of the Unnameable House the police found terrorist propaganda, and the materials to create deadly high explosives. At the moment, no arrests have been made, a similar raid was held on a location in Birchen, but the FBI are telling us that the terrorists must have been forewarned, they were unable to catch all of the suspected perpetrators. We'll have more on this, in the 11 o'clock hour as the story develops...." During her report, Trisha holds up pamphlets written in combinations of Arabic in English, and the camera cuts away during her voice over to a variety of explosive materials and other ISIS style propaganda supposedly found at the site. "Thank you for that report Trisha. It's a sad reminder that as citizens, we all have to be vigilant. Next, could your multi-vitamin be killing you? Stay tuned to Channel 4 for more..." OOC Source: Uvhash }} |-| Blogs= __NOEDITSECTION__ These are IC articles from blogs and online sites. - Blog: 11/16 = __NOEDITSECTION__ 'THE FEDS ARE IN YOUR HOME!!' Now, I know what you're all thinking: "Liberty, you're ranting about the same old thing again." But this time it's different! I keep warning you about what will happen if you let Big Government grab more and more of your rights - well you should have listened because it's too late: IT'S HAPPENING RIGHT NOW! And I have proof: this video, taken last night by a concerned citizen who was just minding his own business in Casford when? well just watch it: A video plays of heavily armed black garbed me in tactical gear rushing into an apartment. Gunfire is heard and then the video cuts out. A second video plays clipped in showing the same thing with the same kind of garbed and armed people rushing into what is recognizable as The Unnameable House. Thanks again to this true patriot for uncovering Big Gov's plans! Do you see what I warned you about? Look at these guys: black uniforms, no identification, no warrants, NO ACCOUNTABILITY! Now since I'm putting the word out, I don't doubt you'll see the (liberal, government-controlled) news tell us all about how this house was some kind of terrorist den and this was an FBI raid. Don't believe them! THERE IS NO PROOF! And you shouldn't let them manufacture it: you should start protesting right now! Make no mistake: this is not a terrorist raid. This is Big Gov's SECRET TAC-TEAM OPERATION, of which I already talked in previous articles! They have secret bases spread in every state of the US - including one HERE IN KINGSMOUTH! Black suits, black vans, black sedans, no badges, untraceable ammo - they're not legitimate law enforcement, they're thugs, government assassins! his all goes back to the Dems' continued attempts at taking away our 2nd Amendment rights you know what would happen if a black ops team like that barged in *my* home? They would leave on their back, AS IS MY CONSTITUTIONAL RIGHT! I'm allowed to defend myself! And more importantly, SO ARE YOU! Defend your rights, *use* your rights - go buy a gun now, reinforce your door, or you might be next. But don't do just that. Get out in the streets! Spread that video! Organize protests! This is Kingsmouth - our city, in our state, not the Feds' playground! Go to the city hall and DEMAND that the mayor hold these thugs accountable! It's his responsibility to us, concerned citizens and patriots! Rally as many people as you can and spark the fire of FREEDOM AND CONSTITUTIONAL RIGHTS! Anyone reading this, spread the word: #casfordgate #biggovconspiracy #whatisthemayordoing OOC Source: Uvhash - Blog: 11/16 = __NOEDITSECTION__ 'We Have A Big Brother ' It's no surprise to think that something strange and malicious has been going on in Kingsmouth lately. With those weird green lights in the sky, Bio-Theron being shut down for biologic weaponry found in their facilities, and the disappearances of people. Some conspiracy theorists have been spreading word on the street that the government has its eye on Kingsmouth, a city small enough to get away with testing its schemes on the public, and not just its eye apparently Kingsmouth has suffered recent raids by these strange Government G-Men as Birchen was just recently subject of such a tragic raid leaving locals none too happy. The public does not feel safe and is angered by the fact these G-Men could attack anywhere and everywhere at any given time in their own once peaceful city. It has recently been brought to our attention by a few wary citizens that there is strange activity at a sort of base in the Outskirts. Is this the base of the raids and strange activity that have been occurring? Who are these military-esque personal and what are they doing to Kingsmouth? Are they responsible for the green lights and various other tragedies? We will keep you updated the moment we get any more updates on this. OOC Source: Uvhash }} |-|Further Developments= __NOEDITSECTION__ Use this to continue noting what's going on, rumours, and more. Category:History